Tiger & Beast
by Natalianova
Summary: Thanks to Saito's dimensional-travelling machine Kotetsu is transferred to Ikebukuro. There he encounters a certain ex-bartender.


**Sometimes I like to wonder what would happen if two of my favourite anime characters met with each other. And that inspired me to write this story.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I don't own both Durarara and Tiger & Bunny. **

**Summary: Thanks to Saito's dimensional-travelling machine Kotetsu is transferred to Ikebukuro. There he encounters a certain ex-bartender.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Sternbild City<strong>

"Ummm…Saito-san, are you sure this contraption is safe?"

Kotetsu was suspiciously eyeing a strange device that Doc Saito showed to him. It looked like a time travelling machine from a bad science fiction film along with cables and idiotically big helmet that Saito placed on his head.

"_I don't know yet. That's why I need you to test it_."

Saito smiled in his usual, weird way that sent cold shivers down Kotetsu's spine. He attempted to get out of this awkward situation.

"Why it has to be me? Couldn't you get someone else to do it?"

"_I wanted to make both you and Barnaby use this dimensional-travelling vehicle but Loyd-san insisted that our company can't afford to lose him_."

"And I'm the replaceable one? That's so unfair."

"_Don't be afraid. It is programmed to bring you back here after several hours. Take your time_."

Saito pushed the button before Kotetsu could even protest. World around him started to spin. It made him dizzy so he closed his eyes. When he felt that everything calmed down, he opened them again. What he saw truly surprised him. He was standing on a really crowded street. The view was somewhat familiar to him.

- Come to think of it, it looks slightly similar to Tokyo.

Kotetsu decided to ask the closest person about it. It happened to be a young boy in a white hoodie, with his hair dyed blond.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where am I?"

"Are you kidding me, old man? It's Tokyo, the concrete jungle! Well, it's Ikebukuro, to be precise."

The boy's English was even worse than Kotetsu's. Nevertheless, he confirmed the old man's presumptions.

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much."

The boy walked away. Kotetsu wondered what he was supposed to do. If Saito was to be believed he had several hours left. He chose to take a stroll. He stopped by the newspapers stand and took one of them. According to what was written in it, currently he was in 2002 year. Which was strange because Tokyo seemed even less advanced than Sternbild City in 1977. Kotetsu guessed that he really must have moved to another dimension. He read an article about Headless Rider that was supposed to frequently appear on Ikebukuro streets. He'd think that was just an urban legend if it wasn't for the aforementioned Headless Rider to ride not that far from him.

"What the…?"

Kotetsu wondered how he was able to ride that bike without making any sound.

- Maybe he is a NEXT?

Continuing his walk Kotetsu ran into a big, dark-skinned man distributing leaflets.

"Hello Manager-san! Please visit Russia Sushi! Sushi's good!"

Kotetsu took a leaflet and studied its contents. He found the idea of Russian sushi a little odd but was sure that his friend, Origami Cyclone (also known as Ivan) would be quite interested in it. He decided to keep the leaflet.

Kotetsu's thoughts were interrupted by a running young man in fur-trimmed jacket and a flying vending machine that crashed near him. It was quickly followed by another, visibly enraged, young man in a bartender's suit. He pulled out the street sign with ease and threw it like a javelin. He also shouted.

"Don't think you can run away, you scum!"

Kotetsu watched the scene in utter amazement.

"That's incredible! Could it be that you're power-type NEXT?"

The young man paused his actions and looked at Kotetsu in surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I asked about your NEXT power. Could it be that it was hundred power? I'm surprised that there is someone else besides me and Bunny that possess it!"

Shizuo looked at this strange man with growing confusion. He didn't have the slightest idea what was he babbling about.

- Next, powers and bunnies? Is this guy insane?

Shizuo came to a conclusion that this man was probably an otaku just like Kadota's friends. That would explain why he was saying such weird things. The man's clothes were quite strange and he was also wearing a mask. But he didn't really look like a bad guy, so Shizuo didn't get mad at him. He was probably just a cosplayer.

"Aaah, I understand. Could it be that you're one of Karisawa and Yumasaki friends?"

Now it was Kotetsu who didn't quite understand what the other man said to him.

"Excuse me, but I don't know anyone named Karisawa or Yumasaki."

"But you're an otaku?"

"No, of course not! I'm a hero!"

Now Shizuo ensured that this guy was a total nut. Well, it wasn't that uncommon in Ikebukuro. Even so he decided to be polite. After all, this guy was certainly older than him and his parents taught him that he should treat older people with respect.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be going now."

"Wait! Could you please tell me your name?"

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wild Tiger. Have you thought about becoming a hero, Heiwajima-san?"

"No, I have a job already."

"But you're so powerful! Just think about it! You could use your power to save people!"

Shizuo started to feel like punching this strange and pushy guy. But he held back then gritted his teeth and answered.

"I can't control it."

"I also couldn't control it at the beginning. But look at me now!"

Kotetsu activated his power and easily lifted and stood the scattered vending machine that was previously thrown by Shizuo. The latter watched him in an astonishment. It was the first time in his life when he encountered someone that might have had comparable strength (and problems) to his.

"So, were you able to overcome your anger?"

"Anger? It's not that you activate your power and it lasts 5 minutes per hour?"

"I wish it worked that way."

"So, how does your power work?"

Shizuo scratched his head. He had a feeling that even though this guy looked like some freaky otaku cosplayer, he could trust him.

"It's a long story and I'm hungry. How about continuing our talk in Russia Sushi?"

**Some time later in Russia Sushi**

Kotetsu felt bad that the younger man bought him a meal but his Sternbild dollars held no value here and otherwise he would be unable to pay for it. He had to admit that hamburger sushi was quite tasty though. He listened to Shizuo's story while eating.

"You're saying that you've had that power since you were nine?"

"Yeah. And since that time I also couldn't control my anger."

"I'm sure that there is a reason for your power to exist. You're so strong that you could probably kick assess of all heroes in Sternbild. Yet you don't use your it to do bad things."

"I don't quite get what you're talking about. I mean the whole thing with heroes, Sternbild, nexts and bunnies."

"It's also a long story. Actually I came from other dimension…

**Some more time later**

"So you're saying that from where you came from there are people with special powers called NEXTs?"

"Yes. Do you believe me?"

Shizuo took a sip of sake and looked at Kotetsu.

"Sure. I've seen and heard even stranger things."

"Seriously?"

Shizuo nodded. After all he was used to headless women and cursed blades. Though he didn't completely rule out the possibility that this Tiger guy might be of the same kind as Yumasaki - a crazy daydream believer. But he took a liking to him, so he patiently listened to the rest of his story.

"Though it's rather strange that your partner is a bunny."

"Ah no, it's just his nickname. His real name is Barnaby."

"I see."

"I know you don't have heroes here in Ikebukuro, but how about using your power to save people?"

Shizuo's mood visibly darkened.

"I tried doing this. But it usually resulted in them getting hurt."

"Please, don't give up. You've saved their lives and you had good intentions, that definitely counts for something."

"You think so?"

Kotetsu smiled and continued to talk while his eyes were shining with passion.

"Of course! Saving people's lives is most important! There are bound to be some damages in the process!"

Kotetsu got really excited and would gladly continue his speech if it the world around him hadn't started to spin. He thought that he got some more time left. Shizuo watched in shock as his companion instantly disappeared.

"Where your friend went, Shizuo?"

Simon, who had just brought another bottle of sake, looked at Shizuo in confusion. The latter simply shrugged and took the bottle from him.

"I guess he got back to his own dimension. It's a pity, he was such a nice guy."

Kotetsu's speech actually had a big impact on Shizuo. He felt much better now. The older man made him realise that his strength might be used to serve a good cause, not only violence. He decided that after finishing his drinking, he would go and do a good deed. And by the good deed he meant kicking Izaya's ass.

"_How was it, Tiger_?"

"It was amazing! I landed in Ikebukuro in 2002! I saw the Headless Rider! And I ate at Russia Sushi! Look, I've even got a leaflet! And I met a really strong guy! He was so nice and polite, if only Bunny could be more like him…"

A very confused Doc Saito was eyeing a very energised Kotetsu. Then he simply adjusted his glasses.

"_What are you talking about? It doesn't make any sense_."

**THE END**


End file.
